


Hermione's Love

by KJ_EARLEY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Older Lady, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ_EARLEY/pseuds/KJ_EARLEY
Summary: Hermione has wanted this one older lady for a while and now she has her





	Hermione's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done a F/F for a while and not much smut but I gave it a try

It has been 3 years since they last saw each other, however, they have all come together for Harry’s birthday. 

Harry had moved out of the country and this is the first time he has been back. So Hermione told him that they are going to throw him a birthday party. 

Hermione broke up with Ron during their last year at school because they were just better as friends and there was no way she could put up with him for long he was still very jealous of Harry's fame so he went to stop talking to everyone from school. 

So she has been seeing other people trying to see what type of person she likes and she has noticed that she is really into older ladies. She has just gotten out of a relationship with a lady that she called Miss White. 

But now she has her eye on someone else. 

On the day of the party Hermione dressed is the most revelling dress that she has but she also made sure that it didn’t look like she was covered where it mattered.

Once everyone had turned up she looked around to see if she could find the one person that she was looking for. It was a good thing that Harry made friends with her son and that her husband is dead she will be wanting someone to make her feel again. 

Hermione always liked the way that she looked and wished that she could get close to her. But her husband was so up himself and so far up Voldemort’s ass that he was very controlling.

After an hour she went outside she hasn’t been able to talk to the one she wanted to because she was always busy talking to someone else. 

“Is this where you ran to?” someone asked behind her.

She would know that voice anywhere.

When she turned around the only person that made her feel all hot inside was right behind her. 

Hermione walked up to her and whispered in her ear, “come with me I want to show you something.”

She started to walk to one of the sheds outside, once inside she slowly started to take off her dress without looking to see if she was followed. 

By the time her dress was on the floor who arms wrapped around her and took hold of her big round and firm breasts and started to squeeze.

“There are so many things I want to do to your body and things I want you to do to me. I want to worship your body and make you feel things that you have never felt before.” She told Hermione. 

Before she could say anything, she was picked up and put on the workbench and the older lady was down in between Hermione’s legs and taking in her woman sent and started to taste her. 

“Oh yes Miss Black I love the feeling of your tongue”


End file.
